This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Most individuals and organizations, such as businesses and governmental agencies, utilize computers on a daily basis to perform a variety of functions. These functions may include, for example, email, internet access, word processing, computer-aided design, media streaming, and many others. Indeed, individuals and organizations not only utilize their own computers to perform these functions, but since many of the functions are “cloud-based” most individuals and organizations utilize servers in data centers around the globe to perform many of these functions.
As organizations grow, the number of users and, thus, computers and associated devices, such as file servers, email servers, routers, etc., increase as well. These computers and associated devices can be used to provide computerized services to users, such as e-mail services, accounting services, web-based services, expense system services, and the like. Hence, many organizations utilize performance management tools to manage such systems. The performance management tools may include policies, processes, and procedures to measure performance of the computers and associated functionalities for an organization. For example, performance management tools may measure performance of disparate systems within an organization, which can include user computers and associated services, software, servers, routers, etc. The performance management tools may periodically analyze and display information relating to the measured performance, which can include disparate information associated with the disparate systems within the organization.